Shut Up and Dance with Me
|illustrator = x |date = June 19, 2015 |publisher = |previous = Watching the Shadows Burning in the Dark featuring Aloyrina |next = Like I'm More Than Just a Friend featuring a surprise couple }} Shut Up and Dance with Me aka my “I’m sorry for causing so much feels in my last fanfic” is a fanfiction written by featuring Bellerina L'Danse created by Vintage poseur and Aloysius “Loys” Albrecht created by . A Word from the Author Ayyyyy again! It is I, Arcus, producing another Aloyrina fanfic! Okay, so I was basically on my way to my first day of school when I had heard this song and realized that it would make great inspiration for another Aloyrina fanfic cause you know… my main prompt is usually dance related songs… or songs I really really like and would like to use it as inspiration for a cute/angsty/feelsy/”kilig” fanfic. Originally, I kind of wanted to use “Shut Up and Dance” for Cygmin aka Cygmund/Ziggy and Minuette (since the song is pretty upbeat, and I think Cygmin would be like a really cute upbeat bubblegum pop-ish kind of couple) but reading the lyrics… like “This woman is my destiny” made me think of Aloyrina! P.S. I still might be writing that Cygmin fanfic if I find another inspirational song. So without further ado, I’d like to thank Vin for creating Bellerina! (Also this is kind of like a sequel to “Watching the Shadows Burning in the Dark” and I might be writing a third and final installment to this fanfic trilogy. Hint: The next Aloyrina fic will take place after they’ve graduated and when they’re already fulfilling their destinies. It’s both angsty and hopeful and idk, I kind of like the idea I thought of for their destinies. , people in chat at that time I had thought of it would already know what’s going to happen so lmao X3) Also, still might write another trilogy of fanfics for another pairing I very much support. It might be Cygchess, or I might even resurrect Madgustus (because you know.. True Love brings back the dead), heck.. it might even be about both! Okay, no motr ranting. Also, a shoutout to Zam for creating the cover for Watching the Shadows Burning in the Dark Other Stuff Pairing: Aloyrina (I will love these babies 5 ever after) Word Count: 1,218 The Story When Loys Albrecht had heard that the school was holding a thronecoming dance, he wasn’t as exactly royally excited as everyone else was. Thronecoming meant that he and a bunch of other students had to go to heritage hall and receive their so called “gifts” left by their parents. Loys had received a pin from his father, not exactly sure why he had left it but he made due and had kept the pin and had worn it on his shirt. As of the moment, a bunch of damsels were entering the grand ballroom of Ever After High, dressed in their beautiful gowns and masks, each related to a certain pet they owned. Loys, too, was dressed in his own pet-related attire; it was pretty simple compared to everyone else’s get up. He was wearing a red dress shirt, a white cape, and a pair of violet pants. His dark brown hair looked a bit shaggier than usual, probably because he hadn’t really found time to get a cut. He held his mask in his fingerless-gloved hands. His mask was probably the most flamboyant thing about his outfit since it was the thing he took the most time to get crafted. It matched his outfit well-enough, it had jewels that had seemed to change color every once in a while, that kind of resembled the skin of a chameleon. It really did remind him of his chameleon, Iris. The mask covered just a part of his face, particularly his left side. He stood by the refreshment table watching the night’s festivities go by, Ziggy had ditched him to dance with the rest of the Swan Squad in an amazingly freestyled dance number. It kinda sucked getting ditched by his best friend but eh.. Ziggy was the one of the only friends he had so Loys had given Ziggy a pass. He watched as everyone started dancing together in the center of the grand ballroom, observing people come by, back and forth. A few maidens were giggling by the table, talking about the Ever After High Unwritten Legend of Thronecoming: ''the Midnight Jig. ''The Midnight jig was basically a dance executed at least five minutes before midnight where everyone in the whole hall should participate and there was this thing about a rigodon of dancers and whoever you danced with at the stroke of midnight was the person you were going to spend forever after with. The next thing he knew, Ziggy was back and had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the dance floor. “Ziggy! Bro, I can’t dance! Too many people!” Loys had protested as Ziggy began pumping his hand up in the air, dancing to the dubstepped music. Loys had to admit that even with that simple step, Ziggy looked awesome. “Just wait till the bass drops! That’s the fun part, then you jump up and down while doing this!” Ziggy half-yelled to Loys as the tempo of the song began to pick up until it had suddenly stopped until the bass dropped then picked up again. Loys couldn’t help but oblige as he jumped up and down with everyone else, trying to enjoy himself. Everything was hextremely loud and people started “Woooooooooo”-ing at the top of their lungs. With all that jumping and pumping his fist into the air, Loys’ pin had fallen to the ground, much to his annoyance. Loys desperately wanted to get his pin back but with all that people jumping, he couldn’t risk get stepped on, it was too early for him to die. So he waited until things slowed down , and then he had began looking for his pin on the dance floor. He searched under the refreshment table, and the stage but the pin wasn’t hiding in those spots. His eyes caught a glimmer on the dance floor as his pin laid on the ground then kicked by someone’s foot, then it was kicked again, and again, and again until it reached a pink heel and Loys’ green eyes met someone’s doe eyed brown ones. “Hey Belle,” Was all that came out of his mouth when he picked his pin up and stood in front of Bellerina L’Danse, his future Giselle to his Albrecht. It had been a while since he and Bellerina had last seen each other, the memory of when they both danced together in the middle of the night back at the dance hall and how Bellerina had almost collapsed. He remembered how after she had taken some medication, she had fallen asleep, sitting there on that bench. Her hand was still in his hair ,as the other held his hand tightly, his head laid on her lap. He had wanted to stay that way forever after if he had the choice to, he didn’t feel the weight of his destiny when he was with her, maybe because they both shared the weight of their shared destiny, each carrying a part of the other’s load. It all could have been a dream but it wasn’t. He was thankful enough to have that small amount of time together with her when he had but he knew that moment couldn’t last forever, but still… Loys remembered how he felt so ''complete ''he was that night. She was like a teenage dream that he couldn’t get enough of. Returning to reality, Loys tried to smile at Bellerina and she had just smiled back. Loys felt the urge to say “Would you like to dance? I promise I won’t step on your feet again.” But he was too shy to even say it to her. Her eyes seemed a bit brighter than usual so he guessed she was in a good mood which meant a good time to ask her but he was interrupted by Melody Piper booming though the room yelling that it was time for the midnight jig and Bellerina had just took his arm and dragged him to the dance floor. “But I was going to ask you to dance first!” Loys had protested as he and Bellerina had prepared for the Jig’s music to begin. “Keep your eyes on me, I think it’s appropriate that we get to practice publicly every once in a while.” She spoke avoiding his gaze as he looked at the smaller girl. “I guess you’re right, I mean we are destined to spend forever after together and if we do end up together…By midnight, I mean… that’s just destiny .” He replied as the music began and they started to dance along to the lively song. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes and laugh as they danced around to the song “Just shut up and dance with me.” Loys felt that completeness again, this girl was his destiny but in her eyes he saw the future, something he didn’t want to share with no one else but her. That night could have been the last chance he had to escape his destiny and get away from falling in love, but he weighed falling in love was something he was willing to take a chance with. Midnight striked, “sealing” fates and giving a few people like him glimpses into certain possibilities for the future. It was destiny, but the kind of destiny that wasn’t exactly written in the Storybook of Legends, it was so much more than that. Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Arcus' Literary Work Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Fanfiction